Rise Of The Rokudaime
by tyrantpope
Summary: My First Fic. My version of Part 2. Naruto returns to Konoha, ready to achieve his dream. Summaries are hard.
1. Chakra Clash! Naruto Returns!

This follows on from the ending of Naruto part 1 and will be following some of the plotlines in part 2 but with different possible outcomes. It's my first story so be gentle. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I won't own Naruto when I write any of the later chapters either.

* * *

Part 1 – Reunions And Betrayals 

Chapter 1 – Chakra Clash! Naruto Returns!

* * *

The traveller slowed his bike to a stop atop of one of the statues that marked the Valley of the End. They were a matched pair, his orange and black leathers matching his machine's paint. On the back of his jacket was a red spiral consisting of nine individual threads. Black-gloved hands removed the predictably orange helmet, freeing the traveller's spiky blonde hair. His cerulean eyes looked lovingly upon the vast forests of the Fire Country. Three years of training and Uzumaki Naruto was finally returning home. He smiled as he felt his sensei's familiar chakra signature behind him. 

"Is it always like this?" Naruto asked Jiraiya, "returning home after so long, I mean."

"Always. Are you ready?"

"Not yet. I've got something I need to do first. Go ahead and tell Nee-sama we're back. It'll give you time to peep in the hotsprings."

Jiraiya struck a mortally wounded pose; "I have worked so hard for all this time and still my precious student thinks so little of me!"

"I know you, Ero-sensei," Naruto scoffed. Just as the sannin moved to hit his errant pupil, the fox boy gunned his bike over the top of the waterfall and down the valley, leaving one of the world's greatest shinobi coughing dust in his wake.

* * *

Hinata staggered through the forest, desperately searching for her teammates. Her pale eyes unable to focus properly, she tripped over a low-lying root, sending her into a puddle of mud. She felt a strong hand grab her by the hair and yank her to her feet to meet the emotionless black-lensed gaze of her persecutor, Akadou Yoroi. 

"Pathetic little girl. With your jyuken useless against me and your miserable attempt at escape foiled, what have you got left?"

"Y-You're right," she stammered.

"Hmm?"

"I-I'm a disgrace to the Hyuuga name," Hinata's bloodied lips curled into a smile, "I might as well make the m-most out of it!"

With that her foot lashed out, catching Yoroi in the groin. Enraged, he flung her into a nearby tree, causing her to scream in agony as several ribs broke. The sound-nin's fist glowed blue as he activated his bloodline limit. He reached out, ready to drain her dry of chakra, but instinctively leapt back as a Fuuma shuriken impacted in the ground where he had just been standing. The roar of an engine signalled the arrival of a powerful bike dropping down from the canopy. It skidded to a stop between the two combatants who stood, or in Hinata's case, slumped, in shock. Yoroi recovered first, hurling a kunai at the newcomer, who effortlessly somersaulted over it to land before Hinata. The rider crouched down in front of her and pulled a bottle of soldier pills out of his pocket.

"Take a couple of these and call me in the morning," he joked. "Ne, Hinata-chan, let me finish off this bastard. "

He knows who I am? Hinata's mind raced. He's wearing bright orange clothes and his voice sounds so much like his but older. Could it be…? "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Don't worry about a thing. Trust me; I'm a ninja pretending to be a doctor," he said, giving her the 'nice-guy' pose.

"Naruto? Where have I heard that name before?" Yoroi wondered. "Oh, yeah. Uchiha's precious best friend. The one only he's allowed to kill. I look forward to disappointing him."

A cluster of shuriken flew towards Naruto, who flickered out of existence just before they hit to reappear straight in front of Yoroi, who received a helmeted headbutt. He staggered back, his nose broken and bloody, falling into the same puddle that he had pulled Hinata out of. Taking advantage of the brief respite, Naruto pulled of his helmet and unzipped his jacket, revealing the black T-shirt and the priceless necklace he wore underneath.

"Man, that feels better," he said, walking back to Hinata with a huge grin plastered across his face, "a jacket like this is almost essential when on a bike but it can be way constricting when fighting."

Hinata, focus returning to her as her chakra was replenished, looked across at the bike, her expression becoming puzzled as she read what was inscribed in kanji near its front wheel. Kyuubi. As she turned back to Naruto, intending to ask about it, her eyes widened in alarm. Yoroi roared in anger as he grabbed the seemingly unaware biker by the throat, his bloodline limit reactivated, his facemask missing.

"You may be strong, Fox-brat, but you drain just like everybody else."

Naruto smirked evilly as his eyes turned red. An overload of demon chakra coursed down Yoroi's arm, causing the sound-nin to howl in pain as his limb was horribly maimed.

"It's over," the leaf-nin stated simply.

"Die!" the traitor yelled as he thrust a kunai left-handed into Naruto's chest. Yoroi found his kunai imbedded in a log which was wearing his opponent's leather jacket.

"You hurt one of my precious people," Naruto's voice echoed from the trees, "and now it's time to pay the price!"

Four Narutoes emerged from cover, sliding across the ground between them and Yoroi, simultaneously kicking him skyward.

"U!"

"Zu!"

"Ma!"

"Ki!"

The real Naruto emerged above Yoroi, a ball of whirling air clenched in his fist. Hinata couldn't stop herself drooling slightly as she saw how muscular Naruto had become. Yoroi screamed as his vital organs were destroyed.

"Rasengan Rendan!"

By the time both shinobi bit the ground, Yoroi was dead. Naruto turned back to Hinata, his grin returning to his face.

"Um, not sure how to ask this but will you go out with me sometime, Hinata-chan?"

* * *

R&R. Constructive criticism welcome. Destructive criticism will be ignored. Hopefully later chapters will be longer. 


	2. Comrades Reacquainted

This chapter was a total pain to write. It's boring, talky, and mostly canon. Oh well.

* * *

Part 1 – Reunions And Betrayals 

Chapter 2 – Comrades Reacquainted. The Chapter That Goes Ni!

* * *

Naruto was so lost in his own thoughts as he wheeled Kyuubi through the gates of Konohagakure No Sato that he missed the hate-filled glares the guards gave him as well as the site of Tsunade's face carved into the Hokage monument. Did Hinata-chan's team-mates have to be such freaks? Had they spent so long with only fur-balls and bugs for company, that they couldn't recognize a romantic moment when they saw one? Okay, rhetorical question. Shino swooping down in a swarm of insects to take Hinata-chan to the hospital and Kiba making (no longer accurate) cracks about the fox nin's height had totally ruined the atmosphere they had going. Naruto would have plotted to get revenge by crashing one of their romantic scenes, but they'd probably never have any. 

"You've sure grown a lot, haven't you… Naruto," a familiar voice called down from the rooftop, snapping the teenager out of his moping. He looked up, his face breaking into a broad grin as he spotted Kakashi sitting on a sloping roof, Icha Icha Violence in one hand. "Yo!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto laughed as he leapt up to the rooftop with almost child-like enthusiasm. "You haven't changed at all!" Kakashi's visible eye momentarily widened when he noticed his student had casually slung his bike over his shoulder as if it was nothing. Naruto reached into his belt pouch with his free hand. "Hey! Hey! I have some presents for you, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Whaaat!" Kakashi's eye went wide for the second time in under a minute as he stared at the rectangular object in Naruto's hand. "You… h-how… th…this is…"

Naruto handed him the copy of Icha Icha Tactics. "This is the latest in the Icha Icha series after three years! It's an unreleased rare item and totally trashy but you'll probably like it… I think! But it's not what I really want to give you. This is!" With that he put the bike down and opened the rear compartment, removing a familiar looking scabbard. Kakashi's eye widened yet again. "I found this during my travels and had it repaired. It's been away from you for too long." Naruto jumped back down from the roof, leaving an openly weeping Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura gazed aimlessly out of the windows of the Hokage Tower. She was feeling inexplicably melancholy today and was too far gone from reality to recognise the voice of the person talking to Tsunade in the next room. She vaguely heard the conversation stop and her sensei enter through the door. 

"It seems my little brother has returned home," the medical genius said, a smile on her face, "let's go meet him."

"Okay," Sakura answered on autopilot.

* * *

A mischievous grin spread across Naruto's face as he spied the two medic-nins down the street from Ichiraku Ramen. With a brief finger to his lips to silence Tsunade, he leapt up to roof level and stealthily moved from building to building before dropping silently to the ground behind Sakura. 

"Tsunade-nee-sama! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice, startling Sakura out of her trance and causing her to fall to the ground as she turned to look at the source of the racket. Laughing, the fox-nin offered her his handed and pulled her to her feet. "Sorry. You looked so spaced out, I couldn't resist."

"Na-naruto?" she stammered in shock, "You're Tsunade-sama's little brother? I thought you were an only child."

He flashed her his trademark grin, "I am. It's an honorary position. I so reminded her of her brother she gave me this," he said, holding up the extremely valuable necklace he wore proudly.

He stepped in closer. "By the way, has anyone told you what a strong and beautiful woman you've become?" A blush appeared on Sakura's cheeks.

"Naruto-nii-chan! Orioke No Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke parted to reveal a gorgeous dark-haired women. Jiraiya suddenly appeared between Tsunade ans Sakura, chuckling pervertedly, until an almost casually swung elbow from his former team-mate sent his flying.

Another explosion revealed the diminutive form of Konohamaru. "How was that! A real drool of a jutsu, wasn't it!" he asked.

Naruto chuckled under his breath. "You shouldn't use that jutsu anymore. An overused jutsu loses it's effectiveness, especially if it's genjutsu. Save it for when you really need it."

_So, Naruto hasn't just matured in appearance_, Sakura thought. _This makes me a little sad. You really have become amazing, Naruto. I'm sure you've come back with a lot of great new jutsu too, right?_

"Besides," he finished, "I have a new, more powerful, perverted jutsu!"

Sakura laughed charmingly, "New jutsu you say, a new perv… perverted jutsu! You idiot!" Her punch sent Naruto skidding across the pavement into a wall. As she picked him off the floor by his collar, she noticed he was grinning from ear to ear, which caused her to forget her angry rant.

"Nice to know you haven't changed inside, Sakura-chan," he told her, causing her to drop him back down, hard.

"Now, now, Sakura," Kakashi appeared, strolling down the street towards them, his father's blade strapped to his back, "that's no way to treat a team-mate."

"Team-mate?" Sakura asked him.

"From now on, the two of you will come with me on team-related missions. It's different from before. It's no longer teacher and pupil. Starting today, we're equal Konoha Shinobi." Two bells jingled as he held them up. "But first, I'm a bit curious as to how you've developed. The rules are the same as when I first met you two. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you will never succeed at getting the bells."

* * *

And thus ends this most troublesome chapter. Next chapter should be a lot easier to write. (Yeah right.) Things are about to get interesting. 

Also, I've been inspired by The Itch to include character re-descriptions at the ends of chapters. So to kick us off, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto's no longer a runt although he is still slightly short for his age (but not enough to deserve Kiba's insults). He's become quite muscular and fills out T-shirts well, as Hinata discovered in Chapter One. Normally, he wears an orange leather jacket and pants, based on his old jumpsuit (or whatever it's called), open revealing a black T-shirt and the Shodaime's necklace. When on a mission, he wears a standard chuunin uniform, except replacing the usual sweater with his black T-shirt.

As a side note, Sakura looks just like she does in the manga, at least for now.


	3. Diary Of Uzumaki Naruto

New chapter! Finally! This is somewhat of a filler but it contains important insights into Naruto's thoughts. Enjoy!

* * *

Part 1 – Reunions And Betrayals 

Chapter 3 – Diary Of Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

I should be happy. I know I should. I'm back in Konoha, the team's reunited, except for _him_ of course, and I've kinda got a date with a cute girl. But I'm not happy. Why am I not happy? Because I killed a man today. 

It's bad enough that I killed him. Worse, that I killed him in front of Hinata-chan. It's no wonder she was stunned into silence. Here was the man she's loved for years, and he goes and acts like the fiend sealed inside him as soon as he gets back.

She's too kind and gentle for this world. No. The world's too violent and bloodthirsty for her. I wish it didn't have to be this way. It doesn't have to be this way. I used to want to be Hokage to prove myself to the village that scorned me. Now, I want it to lead Konoha and the rest of the world to a new age, an age of peace.

If I'm as good as I hope to be, as good as I'll need to be, then I should be able to defeat my foes without killing them. I'm not going to kill my foes because I was ordered to or because they were unlucky enough to face me.

But there are those I'll have to kill, those who take pleasure in causing pain and death, those who will not stop until they are dead. People like Orochimaru and Itachi, like the demons inside Gaara and me.

Once their gone, this world can be saved. _He _can be saved.

* * *

Now I've got that off my chest I can proceed. Naruto & Sakura vs. Kakashi, next chapter.

Hyuuga Hinata

Hinata has lived up to her Hyuuga genes and grown into a beautiful young woman (God knows the men are feminine enough), although her hair is still cut short, mainly because I like it that way. When on duty or training, she wears a chuunin uniform with her hitai-ite worn correctly, replacing the standard sweater with the partly netted shirt she used to wear under her hoody. I'll described any casual outfits she wears closer to the time.

People who's designs are remaining the same, and therefore not getting an after-chapter description include: Shikamaru, the Sand Trio, Team Gai, anyone older that the Rookie 9 (+ Team Gai), the villains and anyone to minor to bother with.

Next chapter: Hinata's teammates.


	4. Temporary Chapter: Author Announcement

**Warning: Temporary chapter only! Will be replaced with a proper chapter in due time **

* * *

1) I have no intention of ever abandoning Rise Of The Rokudaime. I fully intend to complete Rise Of The Rokudaime and its sequel (the name is a plot spoiler), and if I have time, its spin-offs. I was going to write the next two chapters today but my manga source (www(dot)narutochuushin(dot)com) has lost its archives. If someone could tell me a good, alternative (free) source, I can get this fic back on its feet. 

2) Thanks to my reviewer. Though I've never acknowledged you before, you have helped me smooth the rough edges of this work. Keep up the good work and I'll try to do the same.

P.S. All your questions will be answered within the story eventually.

* * *

Thank you for being patient. Watch this space. 


End file.
